This Could be Our Fairytale by AmandaC3
by diorrobcontest
Summary: have seen many beautiful women in my life but there is something special about her. I pull her closer to me, feeling her body pressed against mine and seeing a smile on her face that makes me believe in love and the fairytales that go with entry for the DiorRob contest.


**Dior Rob Contest**

**Title**: This Could Be Our Fairy Tale

**Summary:** I have seen many beautiful women in my life but there is something special about her. I pull her closer to me, feeling her body pressed against mine and seeing a smile on her face that makes me believe in love and the fairytales that go with it. An entry for the DiorRob conte**st.**

**Pairing:** Edward & Bella

**Rating:** M

**Prompt used:** 10, 26, and 37

* * *

Sunday, 2:12am

How did I end up here? Here being, sitting on the steps of an empty hotel swimming pool with nothing but a sheet wrapped around my shoulders. Less than an hour ago I was experiencing the most earth shattering orgasm of my life with the most amazing woman I've ever met. Now, here I sit, just minutes after she pushed me away and walked out of my life.

.

.

.

Saturday, 9:59am

I rush into The Bowery a minute shy of when I was supposed to arrive. Damn traffic in New York City is unbelievable. My always punctual assistant, Alice, is standing inside the doors, tapping her Mary Jane clad foot. She scowls and turns on her heel, her perfectly tousled black hair swishing side to side as she stomps off. I grab the luggage caddy she left behind that is holding the garment bags filled with the clothing for today's show. It's Fashion Week in New York and today will be the debut of my new Spring Collection.

Yes, I'm a clothing designer. No, I'm not gay.

As soon as I walk up, the elevator doors close and I see Alice flip me off. Well, now I'm really going to be late. I press the call button repeatedly, since that always makes the elevator arrive much quicker. I finally arrive on the floor that houses the rooms where the designers will get their models ready and the first thing I hear is Alice shrieking. I roll my eyes at her back as I walk into my room. Over her petite form, I see Jasper sweating bullets and looking as if he's about to piss himself. Jasper is very gay and very afraid of Alice. He's the liaison between the designers and the models.

"What the fuck do you mean Tanya isn't coming?" Alice yells.

She leans forward at an angle that defies gravity. Jasper steps back and holds his hands up in surrender.

"S-she's…" He covers his mouth with his fist and clears his throat before continuing, "She's sick, Alice. Don't worry…"

Alice cuts him off with another ear splitting shriek, "Don't worry? Don't worry! Jasper, are you insane? Edward has been working for months on these designs and they are tailored for Tanya. Oh, Jesus. I need a drink."

"Alice, we have a new model, straight from Paris. She's a little shorter than Tanya, but her measurements are the same otherwise."

Alice doesn't respond; she's too busy digging through the mini bar. She pulls a small bottle of Stolichnaya Vodka out and twists the cap off, tossing it to the side as she pours the entire thing into her mouth. She makes a very attractive face as she swallows and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She glares at Jasper and he visibly shrinks under her stare. I decide to intervene and save Jasper from his impending doom.

"Alice, calm your tits, woman. Jasper, how's it going?"

"Edward," he sighs.

I laugh, "Rein it in, Jasper. Your fanboy is showing." Jasper has never hid the fact that he harbors a pretty intense crush on me.

"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly. "I'll go get Bella. I really think you'll be pleased with her, Edward." I nod in response and set to laying out the different articles of clothing, making sure to group them by outfit.

Alice is still huffing and chuffing in the corner. I stop and stare at her. She stares back. This is why I like her; she doesn't waver under my penetrating gaze. She breaks first though and cracks a smile.

"Ha! I win. Get to steaming, woman," I demand. This is a little game we play as we are prepping for a show. The steam stare down.

A soft knock at the door pulls my attention away and I find myself speechless. That's a first for me. Everything fades away except for the gorgeous girl standing in front of me. She's not what you'd expect when you think about a super model. She's shorter than most, standing only five feet seven inches, maybe eight. Her blonde hair is piled on her head in a sloppy knot. She has little to no makeup on and her green eyes are sparkling. She has a cute little upturned nose and her plump pink lips are curved into a breathtaking smile, showing off most of her teeth. I let my eyes wander down her body, she's slim but with nice curves. She's wearing a mint green Henley with lace detailing on the long sleeves and a pair of ratty old cutoff denim shorts. Her feet are bare and her toes are painted an array of pastel colors. And she's speaking to me.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask.

"I said it's nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella." She speaks surprisingly good English, with only a slight French lilt.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too. Shall we get started then?"

"Lead the way, Monsieur Cullen," she says before pulling her shirt over her head.

I stand there like an idiot. And I stare. I see mostly naked women all the time, perks of the job and all, but this girl has captured my attention like no other before her. She makes quick work of her shorts, pushing them over the swell of her hips and down her legs. And I stare. She's standing before me in nothing but her matching leopard print bra and cheeky panties with little pink bow accents. And I stare.

"Ahem!" Alice unnecessarily clears her throat and rolls her eyes at me when I finally look away from Bella.

We prep the first outfit; the theme for this outfit is Sunday in Central Park. It's a basic white ribbed tank top tucked into a black skater skirt and a cropped denim jacket. I always leave the shoe selection to Alice and she chose a pair of basic black ballet flats adorned with big bow on the toe. We keep Bella's hair down, wavy and a bit messy, and her makeup is minimal, just some mascara, a touch of color on her cheeks and some pale pink gloss on her lips.

When we are satisfied, we all head to the elevators. The show is taking place in the main ballroom of the hotel. Its absolute chaos when we arrive behind the curtained off area, controlled chaos, but chaos nonetheless. The music pumping into the ballroom keeps the audience from hearing all the shouting happening behind the scenes. I hand Alice my Nikon and push her out into the crowd. I choose to stay behind to make sure everything happens as necessary. I'm a bit of a control freak like that. So Alice is in charge of taking photos of my designs as they come down the runway. I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm more excited than normal to get my hands on these pictures. All because of the girl nervously tugging on my coat sleeve.

I look down at her and smile, "Excited?"

"Oh oui, I mean, yes! I'm also very nervous. I don't want to disappoint you," she says still pulling on my sleeve.

"Don't worry, you'll be great," I say and, without thinking, I wrap my arm around her shoulders and drop a kiss to her temple. She looks up and smiles radiantly. Fuck me.

After I send her out on to the runway, I busy myself with getting her next outfit ready. This year we designed our collections around different themes, all centered on New York City in the Spring. The next theme is titled Slice of the City, an outfit to wear out for pizza and beer. I paired heather grey skinny jeans with a slouchy cream colored lurex sweater that hangs off one shoulder. I usually don't care for bra straps being visible when a model is wearing an off the shoulder top, but Bella's leopard print bra strap really adds a funky edge to the outfit. She finishes it off by slipping her feet into a pair of calf length motorcycle boots and then she's on her way. I watch her from behind as she walks down the runway. She certainly has the strut down and her ass looks spectacular in the jeans I designed.

The last outfit is my favorite of the pieces I chose to showcase today. Professional After Dark, something to wear from the office to a night on the town. It's basically a man's suit coat, cut and fitted for a woman to wear as a dress. I slip the garment over Bella's shoulder and busy myself with buttoning her up. I find myself staring at her chest again. That bra makes her tits look amazing. She laughs at me as I finish.

"What?" I ask.

"You skipped a button," she says. And sure enough, the buttons are all catawampus. I shrug my shoulders and turn to grab the plain black peep toe stilettos with jewel encrusted ankle cuffs as she fixes the buttons.

After the show, Bella helps me pack all the clothing. She insists on wearing the dress though. We're silent as we wait for the elevator to arrive. Once the doors close us inside the small space, it feels as if the air is crackling with electricity. I can feel her staring at me. My mind goes blank of all thoughts except her and I turn, gripping her hips and pressing her against the wall.

She gasps as her back hits the cool metal. I run my hands from her hips down to her exposed thighs and caress her skin. So soft, warm and smooth. I press my knee between her legs and slowly trail my hands back up her body, enjoying the swell of her hips, the dip of her waist, and the curve of her breasts as my thumbs skim across them. I gently wrap my left hand around her throat, using my thumb to push her chin up. She smiles at me and pulls on the lapels of my jacket. I cup her face in my right hand and lean in. The moment my lips touch hers, I lose all control. I bend at the knee and flex my hips, pressing my now hard cock between her legs. She wraps her arms around my neck and holds the back of my head, fisting my hair and pulling me closer.

She slips her tongue into my mouth and I groan, my knees almost giving out on me. I balance myself by pressing into her again. I need more. I reach down and wrap my fingers around her thigh, lifting her leg and hitching it around my waist. That's better. I press and she pushes. We have a good rhythm going, our hips are moving as one and our tongues are dancing to a beat of their own. Our synchronicity only broken by the ding that signifies the arrival on our intended floor. I rest my forehead against hers, my breathing coming out in short, sharp gasps. This was, by far and away, the most intense kiss of my life. I use the wall behind her to push away, taking a step back from her. Her cheeks are flushed and her normally pale green eyes are a dark, sparkling jade color. Her lips are red and plump, glistening with the evidence of our kisses. She looks resplendent.

We still haven't spoken a word as we walk side by side to our room. Alice is waiting for us when we enter. She takes a good long look at the two of us and narrows her eyes.

"What have you two been up to, huh?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"Umm…" I cup the back of my neck.

Bella is bright red as Alice continues, "Did you fuck her in the elevator, Edward?"

"What? No! We…"

"Save it. I don't want to know. We have that dinner to go to in about an hour. Can you keep it in your pants until afterwards, please?"

"Alice…" Bella starts before she is cut off.

"Shut up. Bella, I think you should wear the skinny jeans and sweater to this thing tonight. You looked fabulous. But wear the flats instead of the boots," Alice demands, flitting around the room.

I let them do their thing and sit at the small desk in the room. I grab my laptop and the camera and start uploading the pictures that Alice took. I can hear the two of them giggling in the bathroom and it makes me smile. Alice needs more girlfriends.

.

.

.

Saturday, 11:37pm

The dinner was boring. At first. I made my rounds and did the requisite networking. We ate our typical large function dinner consisting of chicken and vegetables. After everyone was finished with their meal, the floor was cleared of all the tables and chairs, freeing up the large space for mingling. There was a DJ who played an eclectic mix of music and the champagne flowed freely. There was also an open bar that served top shelf liquor and the best imported beers. Come to find out that Bella is a beer connoisseur and we practically wiped the bar out of Stella and Duvel.

I spot Alice and Jasper cutting loose on the makeshift dance floor where Bruno Mars is singing about chest banging gorillas or something like that. I grab Bella's hand and pull her out into the crowd of dancing bodies. She is laughing and so am I. I spin her out onto the dance floor, bringing her hand to my shoulder. We turn and her hair falls around her face with the movement. I have seen many beautiful women in my life but there is something special about her. I pull her closer to me, feeling her body pressed against mine and seeing a smile on her face that makes me believe in love and the fairytales that go with it. After a few songs, Jasper cuts in and whisks Bella away. Dick.

I dance with a few associates and eventually see Bella at the bar with Alice. I walk towards them, feeling light on my feet and happier than I can remember feeling in quite some time. I reach down and swoop Bella into my arms, cradling her against my chest. I walk us through the waning crowd and out into the lobby of the hotel, where I set her back on her feet. I kiss her, just small, little pecks on the lips.

"Let's go," I say, pulling her by the hand.

"Where are we going, Monsieur Cullen?"

"No idea, Mademoiselle Swan."

"You speak French?"

"Um, no. I can pretty much say only two words, bon jour. Four years of French classes in high school did nothing for me."

"That's actually only one word." She laughs again, and it's loud and boisterous. I smile and grab her hand.

"Let's explore," I say.

We race up and down the halls, knocking on random doors and running. We hide in the little rooms that house the ice maker and the vending machine and steal chaste little kisses which always turn into a full blown make out session. We laugh, a lot and loudly, without a care in the world. I feel like a teenager out on my first date.

"Let's go swimming, Edward," Bella suggests.

"Ok!" I answer, excited at seeing her in a bikini.

She squeals in delight and jumps up onto my back. I wrap my arms around her thighs and take off running down the hall towards the elevators. I wonder how thin these walls are because we are not even attempting to be quiet.

Once inside the elevator, I push the button for the ground level where the pool is located. The pool is indoors, thank god, since it is December and I don't feel like freezing my balls off. Speaking of balls.

"I don't have a bathing suit," I say.

"Me neither," Bella responds, kissing the side of my neck.

Well, that's... Awesome!

I set Bella down on her feet and we walk hand in hand towards the pool, only to be met with disappointment. There is a large sandwich board at the entrance that states the pool is closed for cleaning. We walk into the cavernous pool house and stare at the empty pool.

"Well so much for getting you naked," I pout.

"You can still get me naked," Bella says shyly.

"Yeah?" I ask.

She responds by pulling her sweater over her head and tossing it to the side. She smiles and walks over to one of the cushioned chaise lounges. I follow dumbly. I stand in front of her and watch as she pops the button on her jeans. The sound of her zipper is quite loud and echoes against the walls. She kicks off her shoes and shimmies out of her jeans. My breathing hitches as she stands before me in nothing but her underwear. Nothing I haven't seen a dozen times today, but this is the promise of something more and that makes this like the first time seeing her unclothed.

Her bra falls to the floor next. I think my jaw lands right next to it. She's beautiful, her tits are perfect, just a handful. Heavy but perky. All real. With a bar of pink steel pierced through her left nipple. Without thinking, I reach out and cup her tit, running my thumb across her nipple, feeling the difference between the cool, hard barbell and her warm, soft flesh. Her breath catches and I pull away.

"I'm sorry," I tell her and she bites the inside of her cheek which pulls her pretty little mouth into a sexy little smirk.

"For what?" She asks.

I clear my throat and make a gesture towards her chest and then make a motion in front of my own chest, as if I'm cupping a pair of breasts. She laughs, and again the sound reverberates through the room.

"Don't be, I liked it," she tells me.

She takes a step towards me and reaches up, gently skimming her fingers along my jaw and down my neck. She pulls on the knot of my tie and loosens it, pulling it over my head and onto her own. It hangs limply between her breasts and is so, so sexy. I'm mesmerized. She pushes my shirt off my shoulders and then pulls my undershirt up, her knuckles grazing my stomach as she goes. It makes me shiver.

"Cold?" She asks with a knowing smile.

"Not at all," I say, taking over and pulling the shirt over my head.

I reach out and pull her into my chest. I shiver again at the feeling of her skin against mine, of her tits smashed into my chest. She wraps her arms around my waist and looks up at me. I run my fingers through her hair, curling the ends around my fingers.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper.

I lean down and kiss her. Softly, gently. I drag my fingers down her back, smiling into our kiss as she shivers in my arms.

"Cold?" I ask, repeating her words from moments before.

"Not at all."

She reaches for my belt and starts to unbuckle it. She then pulls open the metal clasps on my pants that serve as a button and quickly lowers the zipper. The silky material floats down my legs and pools around my ankles. I toe off my dress shoes and step out of my pants, using my foot to kick them off to the side.

She's staring my crotch, the thin material of my boxers not at all hiding the fact that I'm hard for her. She reaches out and runs her fingers along the underside of my cock. My knees buckle and I grab onto her shoulders to keep from crumbling to the ground. She giggles and sneaks her fingers into the pocket on the front of my underwear, her warm fingers skimming my erection.

"Oh god!" I moan.

She pulls her fingers out and before I can groan in protest, she slips her hand into the waistband and grips me in her tiny hand, giving a slight squeeze before she starts to move her hand up and down, twisting just slightly at the tip. And it's been so long since someone other than myself has touched me that I'm about two pumps away from coming.

I pull her hand out and kiss her nose when she pouts. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I savor the feeling of her in arms, wrapped tightly around me, for a moment before I kneel on the chaise lounge and gently lay her down underneath me. I pepper her face with kisses before moving down her jaw, down the column of her neck, across her collarbones and shoulder and then finally down to her breasts. I kiss the right one, gently licking across her nipple before moving over to the left. I finger the barbell and smile when she moans, it's barely audible but I hear it. I push her tit up with my hand and wrap my lips around her nipple. I suck gently before flicking the barbell with my tongue. The rise of her hips against me causes me to flex my own hips down in to her. I gently bite down on her nipple with my teeth and then continue my journey down her body.

Once I reach her panties, I nuzzle my nose into the material over her pubic bone and then tug on the elastic with my teeth. I sit up on my knees and start to pull the scrap of lace down with my fingers but stop and look up at her, asking silently if this is alright. She nods and lifts her ass off the chair, so I slip them down her legs and toss them into the growing pile of clothes. She's laid out before me and she's gorgeous. My hands wrap around her ankles and move slowly up her legs, over her calves and knees, where I give a little squeeze. I smile when she jerks her legs away and laughs.

"Ticklish?"

"You have no idea."

I continue up her thighs and when I get to the apex at the center of her body, I press her legs up and out, spreading her open for me. I lie back down, down lower than before and kiss both of her thighs. Bella grabs my hair and wiggles her hips, a silent request for more. I happily oblige, licking a slow line from her entrance up to her clit.

I lick and kiss and suck and nibble and her moans start to increase. I follow her lead, increasing the pressure of my tongue on her clit and slipping two fingers inside her. I gently pump them in and out, never letting up on the attention I'm giving to her clit. I can feel her insides tightening around my fingers and her clit is pulsating under my tongue, so I start licking faster and fingering quicker. When she reaches the peak and falls into the pleasure pit of her orgasm, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I want to see it again and again. I bring her down slowly and then crawl up her body, kissing the side of her neck before looking down at her.

She reaches up and roughly grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me down on top of her. She smashes her lips to mine and licks across the line of my lips. I groan. That's so hot. She slips her tongue into my mouth only to quickly pull it back out.

"As amazing as that was, I need you inside me, Edward. Now. Right now. Please," she begs, using her toes to try to push my boxers down.

Without moving off of her, I use one hand to push my boxers over my hips and then she hooks her toes into the material and pushes them down the rest of the way with her feet. I shift my hips and the head of my cock slips just inside her.

"Fuck." I grunt, pulling my hips back.

"What? What's wrong? Don't stop. God, please don't stop!"

"Condom. Need a condom."

I jump off her, my cock bouncing with the movement. I look around and see a door across the room with a placard that says 'Maintenance. Employees Only.'

"Don't move," I tell her.

She whimpers and her hands are moving wildly all over her body, needing something, anything. I groan and turn, sprinting over to the closet. Thankfully the door is open and inside I find lines of carts filled with housekeeping supplies. I dig around, pulling out drawers and looking in boxes until I come across what I need. A box of condoms. I grab a few and move to leave the room and see a stack of sheets. I grab one of those as well.

I practically jump back on top of Bella when I get back to her. I make quick work of the condom, tearing open the package and rolling it down my length. I fall between her open legs and, without hesitation, I push into her. I still when I'm pressed to the hilt. She whimpers.

"Fuck. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, oh god, yes!"

I slowly pull out and press back in.

"Edward, faster." I speed up my movements.

In, out.

Push, pull.

Swivel.

Repeat.

Harder.

Again.

Faster.

"More," she gasps. "I need more."

I pull out and flip onto my back, grabbing at her hips to pull her on top of me. She lifts up and straddles me. I grab the base of my cock, holding it up for her and she slides down onto me.

So deep.

"So good," I grunt. "Take it, baby. Take what you need."

She starts moving at a relentless pace. Using my chest as leverage, she lifts her hips and slams down on me. On the downward slide, she moans, and then whimpers as she's lifts up. She sits up right and circles her hips. Then she leans back, her hands on my thighs, and she brings her feet up, planting them flat on the cushion next to my hips. She then starts to lift and drop, alternating between fast and slow. She's moving her hips in a way that causes my cock to slide up and down at just the right angle inside of her. I know when we hit that special spot inside her because she squeaks and speeds up.

"Edward! Oh, god. Touch me."

I lick my thumb and press down on her clit, rubbing gently, around and around and around. Once again, when her orgasm hits, her face is the most beautiful sight. And feeling her orgasm wrap itself around my cock is the most intense and pleasurable experience of my life and I fall over the edge, pumping my hips upwards as I ride out this wave of bliss with her. She flops down onto my chest, sweaty and breathing heavily. I rub her back, enjoying the feel of her against me, on top of me, all around me.

"That was... I don't have any words that would properly justify what that was, but I'll go with spectacular." I say, sweeping her hair over and kissing her shoulder. She just hums in response.

After a few moments, she pushes up and moves off of me, my cock slipping from her warmth. She looks at me and she looks different. Her face looks hard. Sad. Defeated.

"Hey," I say, reaching out to her and she pulls further away. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go," she says, standing and slipping on her panties.

"What? Why? Stay with me, I have the room all night."

She looks at me, sadness once again etched into her features. "I can't."

"Of course you can," I tell her. I stand up and reach out for her. She pulls further away and I frown.

"Don't. Please, just... don't, Edward."

"I don't understand. Did you not feel that?" I ask, pointing back to the chaise lounge.

She nods, her bottom lip quivering, "I felt it."

"Then I don't understand." I say again, watching as she slips my undershirt over her head.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Please. I'm sorry."

I grab my boxers, pulling them up and wrapping the sheet around me as I reach for her, but again she steps away. Her thumb touches her lips, as if she is stopping herself from speaking. She shakes her head and looks down, that defeated look on her face once again. She lets out a loud breath, takes one more look at me and turns, running from the room while I am left standing there dumbfounded.

.

.

.

5 months later

Fashion Week

Paris, France

"Come on, Eddie. We're in Paris, the city of Romance." Tanya mewls and I try my hardest not to show my distaste.

"Tanya, no, just... shut up and get dressed. You're on in like 3 minutes. And don't call me Eddie."

I watch as Tanya struts down the runway in the slinky little sundress I designed. She's good and she's beautiful, but I wasn't interested before and I'm definitely not interested now. I haven't been interested in anyone since that dreadful night 5 months ago. My one and only night with Bella. I think about her often and I think about what went wrong. Mostly, I think about what could have been.

I scrub my hands over my face, scratching at my scruffy jaw. Thinking doesn't help anything, but it's something that I just can't seem to stop doing. Needing to get Tanya's next outfit ready, I turn and stop dead. I blink a few times. She's here, standing less than fifteen feet from me. I try not to, but I smile. She makes me smile. Even after all this time. She smiles back and my world comes back into color. I didn't realize how drab things were, until now.

At the same time, we both take a step towards each other. The world around me fades into a blur and it's like I can't get to her quick enough. When we are standing close enough to touch, I shove my hands in my pockets and she fiddles with her fingers, the bangles on her wrist tinkling with the movement. It's a slightly awkward moment as neither of us knows what to do now, but I bite the bullet and reach out for her, grabbing her hand and squeezing gently. She doesn't pull away, in fact, she squeezes back.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi, Edward."

"It's good to see you."

She nods, smiling at me, and leans in. She practically falls into me, wrapping her arms tightly around my ribs. I wrap her in my arms and press my nose into her hair.

"God, Bella, I've missed you so much. So damn much. You have no idea."

"I think I have an idea," she says, looking up at me.

"Can we go somewhere after this? Get a cup of coffee or something? Maybe start over?" I ask.

"I'd like that," she tells me.

I hug her, wrapping her tightly in my arms, enjoying the feel of her against me again. Hopefully this time things will be different and we can start building a future together, because I want her. I want to be with her. Now, tomorrow, next week, next month, and next year. A hundred years from now. Forever. This could be our fairy tale.

The end.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Hosts Note: Leave some love for the author in the form of a review. Please do not hint to the authors identity in your review if you happen to know it because this can lead to disqualification. To keep the contest fair, we ask that you pimp the contest as a whole and not individual entries.**

**Public voting will open around the 7th november and run until 20th November.**


End file.
